Killer Smiles
by ForMyLove-LoveIsLove
Summary: "So now you are here, in the middle of the doorway, staring at bright blue eyes of the boy you tied to the bed." Warnings inside. Genres may be wrong. Don't know what genres this might fall under. Will upload CH 2 when I finish writing CH 5


**Kori:** Another Homestuck fic I'm putting up. Yay, right? ... I'm not hearing any yays so I'm just going to leave this here just to spite you all. XD Mostly just want to know what you all think about this (content may change depending on future chapters or decided to change/add more details). This is like the prologue or something or yeah... At first there was supposed to only be this story and there would be nothing else after I finish this story but silly me decided she would write more for this alternate universe. So there are going to be four parts to this story: Killer Smiles, Blue Smiles, Divided Smiles, and Broken Smiles (because I'm not original like that). Sadly they are all chapter fics (though I was originally planning Blue Smiles and Divided Smiles to be oneshots) and would probably be best read (in my opinion) in that order, assuming I ever get that far. I have Killer Smiles (this story) generally planned out, just need to add details and such (So if this story lack dialogue or goes too fast, that may be why). Currently working on Chapter 5, by the way. I _may/will_ update this once I have Chapter 5 done... and after I'm done being sad that the chapters keep on getting shorter.

Also, if anyone is reading my Roadtripstuck fic, I pretty much have up to Chapter 7 all mostly planned out and need to write out two more scenes for Chapter 3.

**Summary**: So now you are here, in the middle of the doorway, staring at bright blue eyes of the boy you tied to the bed.

**Warnings**: non-con/rape (later chapters), character death, slash, violence(?), OOC (Those are the main ones for now; Future chapters will have updated warnings)

**Notes**: Content of this chapter and future chapters may or not change. And just like my Roadtripstuck fic, I **WILL NOT UPDATE THIS FOR A VERY LONG TIME** though it (hopefully) won't take as long as Roadtripstuck as I am working on this more than Roadtripstuck

**Disclaimer: **No own Homestuck. I don't even own a life D:

* * *

**Killer Smiles**

**Chapter 1**

The first was Gamzee.

He was the first to come and try to find you at your hive.

You had gladly invited him in and for once you were smiling. It wasn't a big smile, like the ones you've had for the past weeks you haven't talked to him, so he thought nothing of it. You left him to go to the pile as you headed to the nutriblock to prepare something to eat, remembering to add a secret ingredient.

It didn't take long for you to reach the pile with the snacks in one hand. Like you expected, Gamzee was in the pile. He asked if you were alright but you had distracted him with the food as you joined him in the pile. You asked him if he likes the food and he does.

When he's had enough food, also thoughtful enough to leave half for you, he stared at you like he was trying to find out what's different about you. He asked again if you're alright, if you're not sick. You gave him a reassuring smile and tell him that everything is alright. This was obviously not the response he was expecting because he asked again. You knew what he wanted but you couldn't give it to him anymore so instead you cuddled up against him and he stroked your hair.

When he was about to ask again, you told him that you had got yourself a matesprit. This surprised him but he was quick to give you a proud smile. He said it's no wonder you're in such a good mood and asked about the lucky troll, if it's someone he knows.

You don't have a matesprit but he didn't have to know that so you made something up. A pitiful blue blood, who has a weird thing for pain. Gamzee interrupted to ask if it's Equius. You wanted to frown and show how disgusted you were by the thought but instead, you laughed it off and told him it's actually someone he doesn't know. He accepted that and you continued on about the blue blood, saying how obliviously stupid and naive he is. You also told him how gullible your matesprit can be and that's when you noticed your morail getting tired on you. You couldn't help but pity him as he tried his best to stay awake for you. He didn't last long as he fell into dreamless sleep and when he did wake up, he found himself locked in a holding block.

Then it was Tavros.

Poor, pitifully innocent Tavros.

He had visited you in search of Gamzee, his matesprit, and to check up on you. You happily allowed him inside and he nervously entered, after a brief moment of shyly refusing.

You knew he would come eventually and you had prepared for him. Luckily for you, you easily knock him out the moment his guard was down when he had heard the news of his matesprit being safe. He later woke up in one of the extra blocks, hands tied to the head of the bed. You didn't do much damage to his body, just tiny cuts here and there as he screamed and cried for his matesprit. You had then left and came back with a blindfold in hand, which you made sure that it strongly smelled of Gamzee. You covered his sobbing eyes and told him that he's only getting off easy because he's matesprits with your morail. You gave him a quick and painless death, a smile never once leaving your face.

Vriska was your next victim.

She had come looking for Tavros. You smiled and told her to come in, despite you not really wanting her in your hive at all. At first, she was suspicious but once she saw all the slime pies scattered around your hive, she laughed it off as you being affected by the slime.

With Vriska, you had to be quick and careful.

So, you injected her with a special formula you prepared earlier.

You never really liked Vriska.

So you cut off her hands as she desperately tries to save herself with mind control that no longer works. You stabbed her and ripped her to pieces as she cried and begged. She eventually bled to death or shredded to death. You weren't really sure which came first.

Unfortunately, you had to clean up the mess of your fun.

Luckily for you, sopor slime easily removes all evidence of blood.

When Kanaya comes over to check up on you, you decided to save her for later.

So, you drugged the drink you gave her as you two talked about your "matesprit" and she wakes up in a holding block not too far from Gamzee.

You then realized that your matesprit needed a name.

Something better than Ruhahm Kuhawm.

Then came Sollux.

He, too, had found you acting strange and didn't want to come in when he saw the slime pies. You had to assure him that Gamzee had left to get more pie tins. He decided to stay as long as he left before Gamzee came back.

Like always, you were prepared. So, he did not expect to be injected with a psychic suppressor. Nor did he expect to wake up in a holding block near Kanaya and Gamzee.

You decided to start saving your visitors for later as you were starting to run low on friends still in the outside.

That's what you did with Terezi, who was too busy being distracted by red you've cleverly placed around your hive that it was too late when she smelled blood faintly crawling through the walls of the room above.

The next to die was Aradia.

She arrived sometime after Terezi. Despite your previous decision, you needed to kill her. You made sure she died quickly and peacefully on the bed. You didn't have your fun with her because you didn't want to risk it. She was a psychic and you did not have enough of the psychic suppressor to last both her and Sollux.

You wonder how much longer you can keep smiling.

Feferi came looking for Sollux.

She had come to you after she searched Sollux's hive for clues because she thought you would know. You did know. She asked where and got her answer when she woke up in a holding block close to Sollux.

Then you had to kill again.

It was Equius this time as he came looking for Gamzee and his neighbor that never returned to her hive, Vriska.

You knew a holding block wouldn't hold him and you knew he was a lot stronger than you. So, you tranquilized him multiple times with the strongest you had. Then you had finished him off quickly. Nepeta won't be too happy when she finds out what happened to her morail.

You only have two friends left in the outside.

Eridan arrived next.

He was too busy complaining how you and everyone else had been ignoring him that he didn't notice anything off. You apologized and he accepted it. You told him that's not what you are sorry for and before he could say anything else, he was passed out on the floor. He did not wake up in a holding block but instead, he woke up on a bed with his hands tied to the head of the bed. His angry shouts for answers went unheard past that extra block.

You needed to clean out a few of your holding blocks to make room for your future guests.

So, it didn't take long for you to get your toys and return to the sea troll.

He was not happy to see you but it only made you smile bigger. You showed him your toys and demonstrated what they do on him. It didn't take long before he was screaming and crying. You gave him a few painful bites for the fun. Your fun only lasted for about ten minutes before he decided to die on you.

Eridan's a douche.

You weren't done stabbing him.

Finally, the last of your friends arrived, Nepeta.

She came in search for everyone, especially her morail, Equius. She was scared, worried, and wanted to know what happened to everyone. You pretended you didn't know anything but still smiled at her. She was confused why you were smiling and you told her it was because you were glad that she was safe. She blushed when you caressed her face and you brought her in your arms. She didn't see it coming and she woke up in a holding block like the others. She cried for a long time when she realized who died so far, more so for Equius.

Now, you had all your remaining friends in your hive.

So you decided to kill them off with as much time as you needed.

It hadn't even been a month yet since you started smiling.

Feferi's holding block was the first to become empty.

You had ripped off her fins before you started your stabbing and torture session with her. When she wasn't screaming out in pain, she was cursing you, ashamed of you. You ignored whatever she had said, too busy having fun. She had a pretty face so you made sure not to injure it much. You had made sure she lasted a while, not dying as quickly as Eridan had.

You went easy on Nepeta.

You made promises that she would meet with Equius soon. You were not sure if she was listening to you over the pain she was in. Towards the end of your little fun, you lightly kissed her anywhere you could without getting blood in your mouth and gently caressed her as she sobbed. Running a hand through her hair then massaging the base of her horns, you ended her quickly and painlessly.

At least she died with some pleasure.

Gamzee had screamed and threw threats at you as Terezi's holding cell became empty.

The blind troll instantly frowned at you when she woke up on the bed, glared even. She threatened you and said some stuff about justice but you had quickly silenced that with a few stabs to the leg. She shouted how this wasn't you, that she wanted the Karkat she became friends with back. You silenced this with a stab in the foot. Like Nepeta, you kissed and caressed her, gave her some pleasure. The last thing she said was that justice will punish you, even if it must take place elsewhere beyond the living. With a kiss on her forehead, she was silenced forever.

She had died believing you will someday be stopped.

You wonder if she had seen the truth behind your smile.

You also made a note to lure in more victims as you are running low.

Kanaya's holding block became empty as well.

She was disappointed in you for killing your friends. You laughed it off and smacked her leg with a metal pole. Your fun with her didn't last long. You also did not cause much harm to her either. Compared to Nepeta and Terezi, you went the easiest on her. In the end, she caringly but painfully smiled at you like she was a lusus and you were her wiggler she couldn't help but care about despite your misdeeds. She had then closed her eyes and she was gone by your own hands, looking like she was only peacefully sleeping. You didn't know how to react so you only had an innocently curious smile on your face. You had left for a moment to dump your toys somewhere to be cleaned later then returned for the body. When you entered back into the extra block, you gave a questioning smile as if waiting for an answer, which you kind of were.

Kanaya wasn't dead.

So, you took out your sickles and apologized for not killing her properly then she was missing a head.

You made sure to burn the body and kept the ashes in two separate jars.

Days later, you found out that Gamzee and Sollux had gotten a hold of some rope without your knowledge.

You found them hanging from the top of their holding blocks.

You didn't know that was even possible.

You needed new victims.

The next victim was a human girl you met at a club of sorts, looking for some fun. You were dressed as a brown blood.

You brought her back to your hive and tied her up to the bed. She thought you were being kinky.

You destroyed any hope of that.

She did have a nice pair of fear-filled green eyes though.

You had spiked the drink of the next human female you brought back, but as a jade blood.

She was the first victim to have light colored hair since you started smiling.

Unfortunately, she had somehow managed to off herself early in your fun. You still have no idea how she did it.

You had made sure to burn her body, too, as a precaution.

The two jars carrying her ashes sat over a fireplace, next to those of Kanaya.

You wonder if Kanaya would enjoy her company.

The next victim you lured to your hive closely resembled that of your previous one, except male. You were pretending to be a blue blood.

He had been looking for a one night stand to escape the reality of his two friends going missing and the third endangering himself.

Like the first human, he thought you were being kinky and although you spiked his drink, he was still fighting.

He had managed to somehow kick you in the face so you stabbed his feet into the mattress. You never thought that humans could be that strong. He cursed at you and spat in your face. He kept going on and on about how you were the one behind the disappearance of his friends and how he didn't want you touching the remaining third, more so about the latter after learning the fate of his friends. He also kept demanding to know what they've done to make you do this to them. You told him it was only coincidence. You also took out his eyes.

You hated how they were red like your blood.

You kept his dark glasses though.

After him was another human. You didn't have to leave your hive to get him. He came to you, looking for his friends.

You were suspicious of him, thinking he was onto you, so you let him in, saying that the walk from the other hives to yours is exhausting. He agrees.

After giving him something to eat and drink, drugged of course, you asked about his friends and why he came to your hive. He told you how your house is so far away that it looks like an area where people can be murdered. You both laughed at the silliness, his a bit more bitter. He told you about his friends and what they look like in case you spot them. He got light headed when he gets up to leave and you told him to rest more, which he obeys. He soon fell asleep and woke up in your extra block.

So now you are here, in the middle of the doorway, staring at bright blue eyes of the boy you tied to the bed.

* * *

**Kori:** Lack of detail, for the win! Because I was too lazy to go into anymore detail than that. Plus, this chapter is more briefly telling the background kind of thing. I'm sure you all know where this is going, especially if you look at the warnings and character tag things. Maybe... I don't know anymore. BTW, OOC! XD I'm sure everything will be explained eventually... Maybe... I hope. If not, maybe in Blue Smiles, Divided Smiles, or Broken Smiles? Ok, maybe not so much of Broken Smiles but whatever. I wish I could just be finished with this story already. I'm starting to not like the future chapters. I don't know how to make them longer and still go in the direction I want them to. D:

Also, Karkat (if you haven't figured it out yet but I'm sure you all did) does tie down the feet of his victims. Just to let you know. In case anyone was wondering about that. Because I don't mention him tying down the feet.

And I'll apologize now about inconsistencies that may pop up, plot holes, and confusions.

Let me know what you think of it so far (:  
(Had a random idea for a preview of the next chapter but now I'm lazy :/)

I think that might be all for now?

**WILL NOT PUT UP CHAPTER 2 UNTIL I FINISH CHAPTER 5**


End file.
